La criatura del bosque
by Bakanda Enfurecido
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa en el espacio temporal referente al capítulo 438 del manga y narra una misión ficticia realizada por Gray y Juvia, relacionada con unos misteriosos asesinatos en la ciudad de Whiterun. Espero que la disfruten y que me den sus opiniones.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1-El inicio de una nueva aventura**

Apagando el despertador de un manotazo y luchando consigo mismo por despertarse se encontraba Gray, el mago creador de hielo de Fairy Tail.

-En serio ya es de día. Joder- resoplaba mientras se levantaba a trompicones de la cama. Con movimientos torpes consiguió vestirse y salir de la habitación.

-Buenos días Gray-sama- le saludó efusivamente la maga de agua desde la cocina- Juvia ha preparado el desayuno puede venir a tomarlo cuando quiera.

El chico empezaba a recordar poco a poco porque Juvia se encontraba en su casa. La reconstrucción de Fairy Hills aún no había empezado y muchos miembros del gremio habían tenido que alquilar habitación en hostales cercanos para poder pasar la noche. Gray había invitado a Juvia a quedarse con él, ya que llevaban conviviendo juntos varios meses en aquella cabaña en la zona este de Fiore durante su entrenamiento, y no vio inconveniente en que la maga se quedara con él un par de días.

-Buenos días Juvia- dijo mientras bostezaba- tiene una pinta excelente- dijo sentándose a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Gray-sama, pero Juvia cree que debería de vestirse antes de venir a desayunar- dijo esto muy sonrojada.

-Qué dices, si me he vesti… agg- el mago se dio cuenta de que se había desnudado por el camino inconscientemente, aunque tampoco le dio mayor importancia.

-Juvia va yendo hacia el gremio- dijo mientras salía de la habitación camino de la puerta de la casa.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allí- le gritó el mago desde la cocina mientras engullía un enorme plato de tortitas con sirope.

Con la mañana bastante entrada el mago de hielo salió a las bulliciosas calles de Magnolia. Todo estaba repleto de gente que paseaba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, remoloneando entre los puestos ambulantes establecidos en la zona baja de la ciudad mientras los comerciantes anunciaban sus productos a gritos. La casa de Gray se encontraba cerca de la calle de la Platería, un barrio en el que se agrupaba un gremio de plateros a los cuales Gray les había comprado hacía ya tiempo el colgante que siempre llevaba al cuello.

-Buenos días Jefe- saludó efusivamente al maestro platero al verlo limpiando los cristales del establecimiento.

-Buenos días Gray- le respondió con una gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo- cuando quieras encárganos algo para esa chica tan linda que acaba de salir de tu casa- le dijo picando al chico.

Gray no respondió, simplemente le dirigió una media sonrisa y siguió su camino. No sabía cómo responder a ese tipo de comentarios por lo que simplemente los ignoraba sin darle mayor importancia, o eso intentaba aparentar.

Llegó a la nueva localización del gremio y vio que todos ya estaban empezando con la reconstrucción del mismo. Iba a ponerse manos a la obra justo cuando llegó Gajeel.

-Eh nudista de hielo, Erza te lleva buscando un buen rato, más te vale ir yendo o te arresto por exhibicionismo, gee gee- dijo a la vez que golpeaba la espalda del mago y continuaba transportando una gran pila de troncos.

Gray volvió a percatarse de que había perdido parte de la ropa de camino al gremio, se golpeó la cara maldiciendo las costumbres nudistas que había heredado de su maestra y tomó el camino que llevaba hasta el asentamiento desde el cual la nueva maestra iba dirigiendo la obra, a la vez que controlaba que ninguno empezara a pelear.

Al levantar la cabeza de los papeles que Levy le había pasado, vio a Gray al cual le dirigió una mirada inquisidora y amenazante.

-Buenos días Erza- dijo saludando nerviosamente- Gajeel ha dicho que querías ver…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que la poderosa maga lo estampó contra el suelo.

-Gray, que parte de las obras empiezan a las 6 no entiendes- le dijo autoritariamente a la vez que le aplastaba la cabeza contra el suelo- En fin, levántate tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, entra rápido no hay tiempo que perder- dijo entrando a la tienda.

Magullado se levantó como pudo e hizo caso de la orden, le extrañaba que solo le hubiera golpeado viendo la cara que Erza tenía, por lo menos se esperaba acabar en el hospital por varias semanas. Al entrar a la tienda Erza le lanzó varios documentos.

-Me lo envió anoche el Consejo Mágico, necesitan ayuda con un caso en la ciudad de Whiterun, al parecer un mago está asesinando civiles y necesitan que alguien lo detenga.

-Un asesino en serie- dijo mientras ojeaba los documentos que le había entregado- no… por las heridas de las víctimas parecen dos.

Los documentos contenían los datos obtenidos de las autopsias además de estar ilustrados con fotos de los cadáveres de hombres y mujeres que habían sufrido dichas heridas. Desgarros, desmembramientos, toda la zona pectoral perforada, marcas de un fuerte agarre… Cinco de los ocho cuerpos presentaban esas lesiones. Los otros tres, eran similares a los cinco primeros, pero a la vez tenían cosas que los hacían diferentes: había varias perforaciones por todo el cuerpo no solo en la zona pectoral, las marcas de agarre era más onduladas y se observaban signos de ensañamientos casi inapreciables, las orejas habían recibido cortes con un utensilio muy fino, los dedos estaban amoratados y sin uñas, signos de tortura, y por último marcas de dedos humanos en la garganta.

Levantó la mirada de aquellas horrorosas imágenes y miró seriamente a Erza.

-Dime, ¿qué opinas?- le preguntó a la vez que se recostaba sobre el sillón.

-Dos asesinos en serie que no están relacionados, uno empezó primero y el otro es un imitador- dijo secamente arrojando los documentos al escritorio, entendió rápidamente lo que Erza quería decirle al enseñarle esos documentos- Primero Avatar y ahora esto- le preguntó irónicamente- Qué le pasa al Consejo, no es capaz de operar por cuenta propia.

-Sabes muy bien lo que ocurre, es difícil conseguir que los magos se pongan de acuerdo y voten a un mismo líder después del asunto de Face- dijo apoyándose en la mesa- Gray sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

\- Está bien, ¿cuándo salgo?- dijo con resignación y sabiendo que no podía negarse.

-Salís- le corrigió Erza.

-Enm- dijo Gray extrañado, estos eran el tipo de casos que se resolvían discretamente utilizando al menor número de personas posible, al Consejo no le gustaba hacer ver públicamente los casos en los que algún loco que supiera utilizar magia empezaba a asesinar gente, ya que daba una mala imagen de todo el sector mágico y podría ocasionar problemas a los magos con el resto de personas normales.

\- Tú y Juvia, los dos vais a ir a Whiterun a coger a ese par- dijo mientras firmaba documentos imposibles de entender.

\- ¿Crees que es seguro? ¿No sería mejor que fuera solo?- dijo dudando de su decisión.

\- Ya os tuve separados bastante tiempo con todo el tumulto causado por Avatar, no me gustaría que la chispa de vuestro amor se apagase- dijo picando al joven, lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y sabía que no soportaba ese tipo de comentarios aunque este los ignorase.

Gray le lanzó una mirada capaz de achantar al mismísimo Zeref, pero Erza lo ignoró y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa.

-Salís de inmediato, Juvia te espera en la estación- hizo una pausa para beber el té que tenía en la mesita- Yo que tú me daría prisa, el tren sale en diez minutos, a menos que prefieras ir andando.

Después de fulminar con la mirada a Erza salió raudo de la tienda, avanzando a toda prisa por los cimientos del gremio ignorando los comentarios de Natsu, llamándolo Cubito de hielo para provocarle y luchar.

Llegó por los pelos a la estación, todo sudado y sin aliento.

-Gray-sama- le gritó Juvia desde uno de los andenes mientras agitaba la mano para que la viera.

El joven se acercó a ella recobrando poco a poco el aliento.

-Tenga su billete, le ha faltado muy poco el tren ya está aquí- dijo entregándole el billete con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias- dijo cogiendo el billete y siguiendo a la maga, la cual ya estaba entrando al tren.

Una nueva aventura se avecinaba, para la cual el mago poca ropa llevaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Viaje a Whiterun, desengaño y cambio.**

Entraron en el tren y se dirigieron a sus asientos, el poco flujo de viajeros les aseguró que estarían solos en el vagón, lo cual les daba libertad para sentirse más relajados.

Entraron en un vagón de tamaño medio, compuesto por cuatro asientos y espacio para dejar el equipaje. La decoración en este era escasa, recubierto de madera de pino ya que últimamente era el tipo de madera más barata, debido a la sobreexplotación de los bosques orientales de Fiore, por lo demás el vagón tenía una pequeña mesa en la cual había un cenicero y una campanilla para llamar al servicio, nada fuera de lo común sin ningún lujo más allá de los mullidos sillones. Se sentaron cada uno en sillones opuestos para poder tumbarse y descansar, además esto facilitaba la conversación.

Al poco rato Gray cayó en la cuenta de que no había echado nada de equipaje con las prisas del embarque lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su costumbre de perder la ropa, iba a ser un problema. Juvia de repente empezó a hablar.

-Gray-sama, espero que no le importe pero cuando fui a coger mi equipaje también eché algunas prendas de su ropa, ya que supuse que no le daría tiempo a cogerla- dijo la chica tímidamente con algo de sonrojo.

-En serio, que alivio, muchas gracias Juvia- respondió aliviado dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce a la joven maga.

-No hay porque darlas, Gray-sama, Juvia siempre estará para usted- dijo saltando del asiento muy alegre al ser agradecida por Gray.

Gray la miró tiernamente, le agradaba estar con Juvia, pero aún no entendía bien sus sentimientos por ella. Todo lo que habían pasado juntos significaba mucho para él, los buenos y los malos momentos, pero había una cosa que llevaba molestando a Gray durante un tiempo.

Apartó la mirada y con un tono serio le habló a la chica.

-Juvia, lo siento.

-Umm, por qué Gray-sama, usted no ha hecho nada para que Juvia lo tenga que perdonar- le dijo sonriendo aunque algo preocupada por lo que este "lo siento" realmente pudiera significar para su relación.

-Me estuviste esperando pero yo no volví-dijo pesadamente- Lo siento, verdaderamente me hubiera gustado contarte sobre el plan contra Avatar, pero el Consejo fue bastante estricto con las filtraciones del plan.

Juvia se alegró al darse cuenta de que Gray se refería al asunto con Avatar y no a otra cosa.

–Aaa por eso no pasa nada, Erza le explicó a Juvia que no fue culpa de Gray-sama y Juvia lo entiende- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

El joven se sintió aliviado de que Juvia estuviera bien y devolviéndole la sonrisa le respondió.

-Es un alivio saber que todo está bien, pero aún me siento culpable, déjame compensarte de alguna manera.

Juvia se sonrojó por las amables palabras de Gray, y decidiendo ser un poco pícara le realizó una propuesta.

-Si Gray-sama insiste, Juvia quiere tener treinta y siete hijos con Gray-sama.

Gray se sobresaltó dando un bote en el sillón justo cuando el tren tomó una curva, lo que provocó que cayera hacia delante encima de Juvia.

-Eeh, Gray-sama- dijo entrecortadamente viendo el rostro de Gray a pocos centímetros de su cara- Juvia no se refería ahora mismo- dijo toda sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Perdón Juvia, no era mi intención, el tren giró y…- intentaba excusarse a la vez que se retiraba de encima de la joven y se volvía a sentar en su asiento todo avergonzado- Creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando, voy a tumbarme un rato- dijo recostándose para evitar mirar a Juvia.

-De acuerdo, dulces sueños- respondió Juvia aun en shock por el atrevimiento de Gray.

Llegaron a Whiterun a la mañana siguiente, despertados por el sonido de los megáfonos que anunciaban la parada.

-Pero, qué es esto- dijo Gray con una mezcla de confusión y desazón.

La ciudad de la que él había oído hablar era una edificación amurallada con casas de piedra y madera carentes de una excesiva ornamentación y adaptadas al entorno natural en el que se encontraban. Grandes bosques de coníferas rodeaban la zona habitada, confiriéndole a la villa un aire místico y encantado.

Mas lo que vieron los dejó helados, la ciudad amurallada había sido totalmente modificada, de arriba abajo, como si un huracán, un terremoto o un maremoto hubieran pasado por la antigua villa rural y hubieran traído consigo el progreso industrial, típico de las ciudades. Grandes fábricas industriales habían ocupado el espacio de los densos bosques para asentarse y dedicarse al tratamiento de madera en todas sus formas, desde la producción de muebles hasta la utilización de la celulosa para crear papel.

Los alegres campesinos que tiempo atrás se habían dedicado al cultivo de tierras para su señor feudal, a la doma de caballos o a la caza… ahora habían cambiado la hoz, la fusta y el arco por el hacha, los automóviles y la maquinaria, bueno claro está, aquellos que no habían emigrado buscando el mantener su tradicional estilo de vida.

Este cambio tan radical sorprendió sobre todo a Juvia, ya que ella había tenido la oportunidad de visitar la antigua Whiterun, cuando aún trabajaba en Phantom Lord, una ciudad que en aquella época de su vida, tan oscura y triste, le había conseguido sacar una sonrisa y hacer que su corazón diera vuelcos de emoción mientras escuchaba a los juglares de la zona, mas ya no había juglares sino megáfonos que funcionaban con lacrimas de energía.

Ahora la ciudad se observaba oscura, materialista e inhumana… Los jóvenes magos decidieron dejar a un lado este sentimiento de tristeza que transmitía la urbe y dirigirse a su misión.

Caminaron por las calles asfaltadas con piedra, ni un pájaro cantaba solo se oía el ruido de los motores de automóviles y fábricas, además de algo muy extraño, el graznido de cuervos.

-Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta- gruñó Gray.

Los jóvenes estaban acostumbrados a la ciudad, pero no a esto. Esta falta de vida y exceso de mecanización les ponía de los nervios.

Llegaron a la casa del alcalde, el cual, tenían entendido, había realizado el pedido al Consejo. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarraron el pomo con cabeza de león y llamaron sonoramente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Alcaldes y forenses**

Un mayordomo les abrió la puerta y al reconocer el emblema de Fairy Tail en la pierna de Juvia se percató de que eran los magos que iban a realizar el encargo.

-El alcalde les está esperando, si son tan amables- les dijo apartándose de la puerta a la vez que les indicaba con el brazo que pasarán.

Avanzaron por un largo pasillo guiados por el hombre de mediana edad. Un pasillo decorado con retratos de antiguos caballeros y grandes señores feudales, seguramente el actual alcalde fuera descendiente de estos.

El mayordomo abrió una puerta la cual daba a una gran sala de estar en la que un hombre de unos 39 años los esperaba mirando por un gran ventanal. Era un señor recio, no muy alto y con unas entradas bastante pronunciadas las cuales eran tapadas por un cantoso peluquín.

-Mi señor, con su permiso, han llegado los magos que vienen a tratar el asunto del asesino- dijo el mayordomo con voz uniforme.

-De acuerdo Alphonse, hágales pasar y retírese- dijo sin prestar mayor importancia al criado, el cual salió de la sala dejando solos a los jóvenes con el alcalde.- Por favor tomen asiento, soy el alcalde de esta ciudad, Luss MarTan, hijo de Bel MarTan conde de Rumble y máximo señor de esta mi bella ciudad - dijo el señor dirigiéndose a los magos con prepotencia y falsa modestia a la vez que tomaba asiento.

-Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, a su servicio- los presentó Juvia, sabía que a Gray no le iban ese tipo de falsa cortesía tan propia de la nobleza y la burguesía, por lo que la joven decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación para evitar inconvenientes a la hora de conseguir información.

Gray no dijo nada, simplemente tomó asiento y simuló estar ausente, no le agradaba ese tipo de gente y cuanto menos mostrara el asco que le producían mejor sería.

-Bien señor Luss ¿cu…- empezó a hablar Juvia pero fue cortada repentinamente.

-Señor Luss MarTan, querida- dijo con soberbia para mostrar su estatus superior.

Gray ya empezaba a cabrearse y no llevaban sentados ni 5 minutos, Juvia por su parte no le dio importancia y sonrió al señor.

-Bien, señor Luss MarTan ¿cuándo se produjo el primer asesinato?- dijo.

-Más o menos hace tres meses, pensamos que era un hecho aislado y no le dimos mayor importancia- dijo haciendo memoria- luego empezaron a aparecer más cuerpos continuamente.

-¿Dónde aparecieron los cuerpos?-preguntó Juvia mientras anotaba estos datos en su cuaderno.

-Cerca del río, en la zona del Bosque Viejo, creo recordar- dijo mientras observaba más atentamente a la joven.

-¿Cómo aparecieron los cuerpos? Estaban tirados en el suelo, flotando en el río…-dijo mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

-En árboles, estaban en los árboles, si en los árboles- dijo el alcalde mientras se le encendía una llama lujuriosa en los ojos.

-Ahorcados o …- seguía Juvia a la vez de que se percató de que aquel hombre se había apoyado en la mesa y estaba acercando su rostro al de ella, lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia.

De repente Gray subió sus piernas sobre la mesa, apuntando a la cara del alcalde, desperezándose y bostezando de forma sonora intentando hacer ver que seguía ahí.

-¿Cómo estaban los cuerpos en los árboles?-repitió Gray a la vez que mirada gélidamente al alcalde, este entendió la indirecta y volvió a su posición inicial.

-Los cuerpos estaban atravesados por raíces- dijo ajustándose la corbata- esto es lo que nos hace creer que algún mago chiflado amante de los árboles está cometiendo los asesinatos.

-¿Todos los cuerpos aparecieron de la misma forma?- preguntó Gray suspicazmente.

-Pues claro idiota, es lo que acabo de decir- dijo burlándose del joven.

Gray lo miró con desprecio y volvió a su propio mundo. No le apeteció compartir su teoría de los dos asesinos con aquel gilipollas.

-Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es, que hay pequeños signos de violencia que difieren de unos cuerpos a otros- explicó Juvia.

-Eing-respondió extrañado el alcalde- no tengo idea de que me hablas, de esos temas se encarga el forense, a mí que me contáis.

Viendo que la conversación estaba dando pocos frutos, Juvia decidió realizar una última pregunta para intentar conseguir algo más sólido.

-¿Ocurrió algo en Whiterun hace tres meses? Algo que pudiera incitar a que empezaran los asesinatos.

-Umm, hace tres meses acabamos de talar la zona del bosque oriental y empezamos a talar el Bosque Viejo- dijo recobrando su tono prepotente- la madera es un gran negocio que genera una gran cantidad de dinero, y nos da el poder para comprar cualquier cosa que uno quiera- miró lascivamente a Juvia, como si esta fuera un objeto, una mercancía que poder comprar y vender a gusto.

Gray estaba a punto de saltar al ver el trato que estaba recibiendo su amiga, pero esta se le adelantó.

-Muchas gracias por la información- dijo fríamente a la vez que se levantaba del asiento y le indicaba a Gray que se iban.

-Ohh querida, no te podrías quedar un poco más, seguro que nos lo podríamos pasar muy bien- dijo mientras alzaba su mano para tocar a Juvia.

Juvia apartó su mano de un manotazo y lo fulminó con una mirada que pocas veces había visto Gray en ella, se parecía a Erza cuando esta se enfadaba.

-Lo siento señor Lust, tenemos un asesino al que atrapar- dijo con desprecio a la vez que se volvía y salía de la habitación.

-Es Luss, Luss MarTan, idiota- dijo vociferando muy enojado por el cambio de nombre.

Cuando salieron a la calle Juvia respiró aliviada.- Agg, un poco más y me muero del asco- dijo teniendo un escalofrío al imaginarse a ese pervertido tocándola.

-Has estado genial cortándolo de esa manera- dijo Gray riéndose- su cara cuando le cambiaste el nombre se parecía a la de Saturno devorando a sus hijos- dijo a modo de chiste.

-Sí, pero no hemos sacado casi nada de información- dijo suspirando- podríamos haberle preguntado por el forense o por ese Bosque Viejo.

-No te preocupes- dijo dándole una palmada- nos dividiremos y le preguntaremos a la población local, seguro que sacamos más que preguntándole a ese idiota.

Se dividieron y empezaron a preguntarle a la gente de la ciudad. Era ya media mañana cuando se reunieron en la posada que el Consejo les había proporcionado para la misión.

-La casa del forense se encuentra un par de calles al oeste de la plaza- dijo Juvia tomando un sorbo de café caliente.

-Ese Bosque Viejo era una antigua zona de druidas, al parecer hubo problemas entre los propietarios de las fábricas y estos, ocasionados por la tala masiva- dijo Gray observando desconfiado a la gente de la posada- las cosas acabaron con los druidas expulsados del condado de Rumble por nuestro amigo Lust.

-Gray-sama, ¿cree que los druidas están cometiendo los asesinatos?- preguntó Juvia a su compañero.

-No me parece probable- dijo dando un trago a su taza de café.

-Las zonas de los druidas tienen una gran carga mágica y natural, esta puede haber atraído algún tipo de ser al bosque-dijo Juvia teorizando.

-Si este supuesto ser tiene afinidad con los bosques, podría verse molesto con la tala indiscriminada.

-Y si- dijo Juvia aventurándose un poco más- los druidas y su magia no atrajeron a la bestia, sino que fue al revés.

-Los druidas lo estaban conteniendo- preguntó Gray confuso.

-Los druidas podrían haber estado tranquilizando a la bestia con sacrificios para que no atacara Whiterun, mas cuando la industrialización y la tala masiva llegaron, se hizo más difícil para ellos contenerlo.

-Lo que les llevaría a intentar negociar términos para la tala e intentar frenarla.

-Y los llevaría a ser exiliados.

-Umm, buena teoría, Sherlock- dijo Gray bebiendo de la taza.

-Gracias, Gray-sam… digo Whatson-sama- dijo Juvia siguiendo con la broma- aunque es solo eso, una teoría.

-De todos modos deberíamos ir a ver al forense e intentar sacar algo más sobre los cadáveres- dijo levantándose y dejando unos jewels en la mesa por el servicio- y aún nos queda averiguar quién es el otro asesino.

-Eso ya va a ser más complicado- dijo Juvia cuando cayó en la cuenta de había dos asesinos y aunque uno fuera una bestia el otro probablemente fuera humano.

Por la tarde caminaron por las calles de Whiterun dirigiéndose a la casa del forense. No había mucha gente debido al mal clima, nubes negras provocadas por la emisión nociva de las fábricas, ese ambiente quitaba todas las ganas de pasear a cualquiera, además numerosas bandadas de cuervos patrullaban la zona de forma amenazante, graznando y vigilando a los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por la calzada.

Llegaron a una casa de tamaño medio, la cual tenía un jardín de belladamas y una nave en la parte trasera. Tocaron a la puerta y al poco rato un hombre con una máscara de la peste cubriendo su rostro les abrió y les invitó a pasar.

Entraron y se pusieron cómodos, el médico ya se había quitado la máscara y la había sustituido por unas pequeñas gafas. Era un hombre jovial y alegre, no tendría más allá de veintiséis años y su rostro siempre vestía una gran sonrisa, acompañada de un cabello rojo intenso que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que sujetaba con una coleta.

Charlaron un rato alegremente sobre cosas banales, las buenas vibraciones que transmitía James, el forense, invitaban a los jóvenes magos a charlar, beber y reír junto a él, mas tenían trabajo por lo que tuvieron que redirigir esa entretenida conversación que estaban teniendo sobre los últimos avances mágicos a otra un tanto menos divertida, cadáveres.

-Escuche James, nos lo estamos pasando en grande, pero hemos venido para preguntarle por asuntos del trabajo- dijo Juvia intentando endulzar el repentino cambio de tema.

-Claro chicos, perdón, cuando viene visita se me va la cabeza y me puedo pasar horas hablando- dijo divertido.

-Venimos a preguntarle sobre las víctimas del asesino- dijo Gray.

-Ahh claro, claro, sois los magos que ha mandado el Consejo- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida- tenéis suerte de que el alcalde me avisara, si llega a tardar mando los otros veinte cadáveres a incinerar.

-Esp- espere un momento- dijo Juvia sorprendida- ¿hay más de ocho víctimas?

En los informes solo iban ocho fotos, ¿cuantos cadáveres más había?

-Uff habré examinado en estos últimos meses unos ciento veinte o así no lo recuerdo- dijo divertido por su despiste.

-Le parece divertido más de cien víctimas- dijo Gray sobrecogido por la cifra.

-Chico, en mi trabajo te lo tienes que tomar todo a guasa o te saldrán arrugas- dijo mirando tiernamente a Gray.

-Podría darnos algunos datos más sobre las víctimas, por ejemplo, quiénes eran o a qué se dedicaban, clase social- dijo Juvia intentando reconducir la conversación ya que vio que Gray empezaba a hartarse de esa actitud despreocupada hacia la muerte.

-Los nombres, buff, me sería imposible recordarlos todos- James se puso la mano en el mentón simulando que hacía memoria- eran leñadores, varones y presentaban todos el mismo patrón.

Esto extrañó a Juvia, recordó que había fotos de mujeres también en el informe, es más, eran las mujeres las que habían sufrido los estrangulamientos, las perforaciones múltiples, la tortura… y aun así estas no parecían leñadoras.

-Está seguro de que todos eran hombres- preguntó extrañada- en el informe había también cuerpos de mujeres.

James retorció ligeramente el cuello y pasó a convertirse en otra persona totalmente diferente. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara, una mirada de asco y prepotencia apareció en sus ojos verde esmeralda, acompañados de un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres niñata para dudar de la palabra de un profesional de mi categoría?-dijo colérico a la vez que se levantaba y lanzaba la mesa alrededor de la cual se habían reunido.

Dio un par de pasos por la habitación con la cara entre sus mano y después miró a Juvia recobrando su antiguo ser.

\- Se habrán equivocado- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente- últimamente están liadísimos con las elecciones.

Ambos magos se empezaron a poner nerviosos por la actitud de James, acaso era bipolar o algo por el estilo. Se comunicaron con la mirada, para ver que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Ha sido una velada encantadora James pero tenemos que irnos, se nos ha hecho muy tarde- dijo Gray levantándose, seguido por Juvia.

-Ohh, ya os vais, es una pena chicos quedaros un poco más- dijo suplicante, agarrando del brazo a Gray, el cual se soltó de un manotazo y salió corriendo de la casa junto a Juvia.

Tras alejarse corriendo de la casa varios metros, los jóvenes se pararon.

-Ese tío, no está bien- dijo Gray jadeante- ¿qué coño le pasa?

-Whatson-sama, mi instinto de Sherlock me dice que es el imitador- dijo Juvia recuperando el aliento- nos ha estado mintiendo. En el informe había hombres y mujeres, y el patrón no era el mismo en todos los cuerpos. Cualquier forense se daría cuenta del cambio de patrón, pero si hasta nosotros nos dimos cuenta.

-Calma, Juvia- dijo intentando tranquilizarla, se había puesto muy nerviosa y no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro- necesitamos más pruebas no podemos ir acusando a ciegas. Pero, es cierto, ese tío oculta algo o está mal o yo que sé.

Más calmados, decidieron reflexionar para sí mismo mientras volvían a la posada. Caminaban por las calles en un silencio sepulcral. Estas estaban muertas, nadie salía por miedo al asesino y esto convertía a los dos magos en una presa solitaria y fácil.

De repente, Gray le susurró a Juvia.

-Nos están siguiendo.

La maga miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y vio a un hombre envuelto en una túnica negra y desgarbada, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara negra que simulaba a un payaso.

Los jóvenes continuaron caminando y respirando profundamente para mantener la calma, el aura mágica que desprendía el individuo era bastante grande, comparable a la de ellos, además no sabían qué tipo de magia utilizaba por lo que se podrían encontrar en desventaja.

Por medio de señas se estuvieron comunicando, en el próximo cruce cada uno de los dos magos se dirigiría hacia calles opuestas y emboscarían al individuo, no era el mejor plan pero para haberlo pensado bajo presión ya era algo.

Tres, dos, uno… Los magos se separaron pero lo que vieron al coger las nuevas calles los pilló desprevenidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Tentáculos y raíces**

Habían sido emboscados. Nuevos payasos aparecieron frente a ellos cuando tomaron las nuevas calles, estos tenían máscaras blancas y llevaban gorros con cascabeles mientras hacían malabares de forma macabra.

Los dos magos saltaron hacia atrás chocando sus espaldas. Cambio de planes. Destruir a todos los objetivos y demostrarles de lo que eran capaces los magos de Fairy Tail.

El payaso de la máscara negra se acercó al cruce, a la vez que el resto de bufones de máscaras blancas se giraron a mirarlo de forma embelesada como si de una divinidad se tratara. Observó a Gray y Juvia, los magos estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento de sus rivales, con una fría sonrisa los señaló con su dedo índice, el resto de payasos pasó a mirarlos, tras esto pasó el dedo por su cuello firmando la ejecución de ambos magos.

Los payasos reaccionaron rápidamente desenrollando hilos de sus pelotas de malabares y cargando contra los magos. Pero estos respondieron, arrojaron sus prendas superiores al suelo y se colocaron en posición defensiva, y justo en el momento en el cual los payasos iban a trocearlos moviendo las cuerdas a gran velocidad se vieron envueltos en un tornado de hielo y agua.

\- Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance- gritó Gray a la vez que desplegaba sobre sus enemigos un sinfín de armas de hielos, dirigiéndolas con su mano danzaban atravesando a los macabros payasos, para justo después congelarlos y dejarlos atrapados en un géiser de hielo.

\- Water Nebula Second Form- vociferó Juvia a la vez que creó cuatro grandes columnas de agua con las cuales arrasó a otra gran cantidad de payasos que salieron volando por los aires y se estrellaron contra los edificios.

Movimientos rápidos y precisos que acabaron con todos los enemigos, excepto con uno, el payaso negro, este reía burlonamente mientras miraba como los magos se enorgullecían de su mínima acción. Con parsimonia puso sus dedos en forma de pistola y apuntó a los magos.

-Boom- murmuró antes de apretar el gatillo.

Un millón de tentáculos aparecieron rodeando a los magos.

-Ice Make Shield/-Boiling Water

Gray creó un escudo de hielo para protegerlos de la embestida de los tentáculos y Juvia los roció con agua hirviendo para acabar con ellos, pero fue en vano los tentáculos atravesaron la fortísima defensa y se regeneraron tras recibir el ataque de la maga. Una danza letal se empezó a desarrollar en la calle, ambos magos se movían a gran velocidad esquivando los tentáculos, atacando cuando veían una oportunidad, todos los ataques en vano ya que cuando un tentáculo se congelaba o evaporaba, aparecían otros que lo sustituían. El origen de estos tentáculos era una máscara de baile con forma de hidra, la cual se hallaba en el punto donde el payaso disparó.

El bufón de oscura máscara se mofaba al ver a sus presas desesperadas por no conseguir derrotar a la tentaculosa masa, esa desesperación en la mirada de sus presas era lo que le excitaba.

-Ice Make Silver- dijo Gray entrando en modo demoníaco y congelando toda la zona oeste de la ciudad con su hielo de exorcista.

Los tentáculos y la máscara quedaron inutilizados. El bufón lo miraba con rabia y odio, nunca nadie había conseguido evitar su letal ataque. Esta distracción le dio la oportunidad a Juvia para colocarse detrás de él.

-Water Lock- dijo fríamente a la vez que apretaba su puño para atraparlo en una gran prisión de agua.

El bufón no podía escapar estaba atrapado y asfixiándose. La victoria parecía clara para los magos, pero de repente el payaso enmascarado se esfumó dejando tras de sí una neblina de un intenso color añil, solo quedó de él la máscara negra, lo mismo le ocurrió a los otros payasos y a los tentáculos, solo las máscaras.

Se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, recordando vagamente los sucesos que habían sucedido después de la pelea. Las fuerzas de seguridad llegaron y Gray y Juvia explicaron el incidente con los bufones. Estos les creyeron, simplemente bastaba observar los signos de violencia y las máscaras para ver que sus palabras eran sinceras. Tras eso llegaron a la posada y se fueron a dormir.

Gray se intentó levantar, pero notó como un peso muerto se agarraba a él. Miró a su lado y vio a Juvia babeando y diciendo cosas en sueño como "Gray-Sama no sea tan rudo" o "No ahí no esa es la zona sensible de Juvia". Gray se incorporó avergonzado y abochornado, no quería imaginar que estaría soñado Juvia ni porqué toda la cama estaba mojada. Es cierto, habían tenido que dormir en la misma cama porque el consejo solo alquiló una habitación pensando que sería un trabajo en solitario y en cierto modo tenían razón hasta que Erza entro de por medio.

Maldiciendo a Erza por abochornarlo así, se vistió y le lanzó una almohada a Juvia para que se despertara.

-Uaaa- gritó sobresaltada la maga- qu- qué pasa.

-Vamos Juvia hay trabajo- le dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara- tenemos que interrogar a una buena panda de leñadores antes de que otro de esos payasos nos ataque.

La chica se vistió rauda y siguió a Gray, hoy iba a ser un día duro, por lo que habían oído del tabernero los leñadores eran bastante rudos, hombres y mujeres robustos venidos del norte los cuales habían sustituido en su mayoría a la población autóctona.

No hablaron durante el camino, su vigilancia y precaución fueron extremas, cada esquina, cada arbusto y hasta cada niño eran tratados como potenciales riesgos, además de los bufones también rondaba por su cabeza el extraño James, habría tenido él algo que ver con el ataque o serían elucubraciones suyas. La policía aseguró que el forense estaba durmiendo cuando fueron a su casa por la noche, no sabía nada y no parecía peligroso... pero los magos no se fiaban. Aunque él no desprendía ninguna energía mágica que lo pudiera relacionar con el mago vestido de payaso, había muchos talismanes que podían parar el flujo de magia de un mago y hacerlo parecer un civil normal.

Cruzaron los campos llenos de cadáveres de árboles, tocones sin vida que tiempo atrás se erguían magnánimos. Atravesaron el río y llegaron al campamento de los leñadores, siempre acompañados por el graznido frenético de los cuervos, los cuales también ejercían una frenética vigilancia sobre todo lo que se moviera.

Allí comprobaron que los rumores eran ciertos, rudos norteños talaban enérgicamente grandes árboles, mientras que otros los transportaban y cargaban a vagones que los enviarían directamente a las fábricas de la artificial Whiterun.

Preguntaron a uno de los leñadores, que estaba tomando un descanso, sobre dónde podrían encontrar al capataz que dirigía toda la labor. El hombre les indicó a una norteña más alta que la mayoría de los hombres, de rubio cabello y con numerosas cicatrices en el brazo que tenía.

Al acercarse un gran lobo blanco les empezó a gruñir amenazante.

-Tranquilo chico- le gritó la capataz- es un miedoso no se fía ni de su sombra- dijo acariciando a la gran bestia.

Con una media sonrisa y mirando con desconfianza a la bestia se presentaron ante la capataz y le preguntaron por más información.

-Así que al fin llegáis, he perdido a muchos buenos hombres a manos de ese bicho- dijo reprendiéndolos mientras ponía su hacha en el hombro.

-El consejo es quien mueve los hilos, nosotros solo resolvemos los problemas- dijo secante Gray.

-Ya lo sé mocosos, pero a alguien me tendré que quejar ¿no?- le respondió la mujer- En fin, no os puedo decir mucho solo que es un bicho grande que camina a dos patas y tira raíces- dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pila de troncos.

-Entonces es un animal- dijo Juvia confirmándolo, su teoría había sido correcta y se sentía bastante orgullosa por ello.

-Yo diría más bien un monstruo o algo por el estilo- dijo concretándolo- Eso por lo menos es la cosa que asesina a mis trabajadores, del tipo raro que se dedica a colgar cadáveres poco sé.

-Déjeme adivinar el tipo raro ese parece un payaso enmascarado- se aventuró Gray.

-Pues sí chico- dijo sorprendida- pensé que era la única que lo había visto y todos me tachaban de chiflada.

-¿Cuándo lo vio exactamente?- quiso saber Juvia para ir acortando distancia con el segundo objetivo.

-Hace un par de noches, perdí jugando al gwynt y me tocó ir a buscar ramas secas por la zona- hizo una pausa para recordar mejor- al poco rato noté una presencia, me puse a otear el horizonte y lo vi colgando el cadáver de una joven, me lancé a por él para darle su merecido pero se esfumó- hizo una larga pausa- cuando se lo comenté a mis camaradas se rieron de mí y le adjuntaron el asesinato al monstruo de las ramas.

Este hecho les pareció interesante, el imitador mataba jóvenes y hacía parecer que había sido el monstruo para encubrirse. Si la noche anterior hubieran perecido ¿ellos mismos habían sido tomados por víctimas de la criatura del bosque?

-¿Se lo comunicó a las autoridades?- continuó Juvia.

-Sí, pero me ignoraron y me tomaron por una pirada- dijo indignada.

-Respecto al monstruo, ¿con qué frecuencia suele aparecer?- dijo Gray centrándose en el asunto de la criatura.

-Esa cosa nos ataca una vez al día como poco- dijo seriamente- Lo repelemos como podemos, pero nadie nos envía refuerzos, el alcalde y los burgueses se ahorran el contratar magos que nos defiendan para obtener más ingresos, les da igual a los hombres que perdamos solo les importan los beneficios- dijo muy cabreada.

-Ese gilipollas no es capaz de ver más allá de su propia codicia- le apoyó Gray- pero tranquila, aquí tienes a dos buenos magos de Fairy Tail y nos vamos a encargar de ese par, del bicho y del payaso loco.

-Y os lo agradecemos, aunque ha hecho falta el derramar mucha sangre y muchas amenazas y reclamaciones para que consiguiéramos que lo reportaran al consejo- dijo la leñadora- ese puto forense no quería tramitar las autopsias y tuvimos que contratar a un curandero para conseguir los datos y poder enviarlos.

-El forense… ¿James?- preguntó Juvia para confirmarlo.

-Sí, ese puto chiflado, se negaba a facilitarnos los datos porque decía que eran casos aislados, que era un profesional, que no teníamos ni idea y bla bla bla- se quejó la mujer a la vez que se burlaba del forense.

Todo iba cobrando forma poco a poco. Esto les hacía sospechar cada vez más sobre James, encubrir asesinatos no es moco de pavo.

-También fuisteis vosotros los que realizasteis las imágenes de los cadáveres del payaso ¿no?- dijo Gray atando ese cabo.

-Sí, no me sentía segura con ese loco por ahí- dijo estremeciéndose.

-Señora, ¿cree que James y el payaso podrían ser la misma persona?- se aventuró a decir Juvia en voz baja, una acusación así era muy peligrosa.

-La verdad es que no me sorprendería-dijo coincidiendo con la joven maga- según el curandero que contratamos el forense le recordaba a un mago negro, concretamente al líder de la 5ª división de Grimoire Heart.

Grimoire Heart cayó hace bastante tiempo, pero no todos los magos habían sido atrapados por el Consejo tras la batalla en Tenroujima. La mención a Grimoire Heart no les sentó muy bien a Gray y Juvia, les hacía recordar la faceta oscura y los malos tiempos de la fallecida Ultear y de Meredy.

Le agradecieron a la capataz que hubiera compartido aquella información con ellos y se despidieron de ella dirigiéndose a la zona por la que el monstruo solía atacar.

Esperaron varias horas, hasta el mediodía. Todo había estado en calma, nada raro había ocurrido, leñadores talando y vociferando, vagones partiendo a la ciudad y putos cuervos graznado mientras los sobrevolaban en bandadas.

Pero de repente un grito de advertencia sonó, los leñadores se replegaron y los magos se prepararon para la batalla.

Enormes raíces surgieron del suelo destruyendo la maquinaria, arrasando las bases de los leñadores y atacando a aquellos que se oponían a ellas.

Gray congeló una gran parte de las raíces con su Ice Make Silver a la vez que se quitaba la camisa. No había nada, ¿la bestia había retrocedido? Ese fue el pensamiento de Gray hasta que unas manos hechas de madera lo cogieron y levantaron del suelo. La fuerza de la criatura que lo sujetaba era enorme tanto que el joven mago lo empezó a ver todo negro, lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue una nube de cuervos graznando y en su centro una cabeza de madera que lo observaba con ojos rojos.

Despertó al poco rato sobresaltado, con todo el cuerpo vendado, a su lado un leñador lo empujó al suelo indicándole que aún estaba débil.

-De buena te has salvado macho, si no llega a ser por esa novia tuya que se volvió medio loca cuando te cogió el bicho y le dio la paliza de su vida, no estarías aquí ahora mismo- le dijo el leñador con una triste sonrisa.

-Juvia, ¿está bien?- preguntó el chico atorado pensando que algo malo le había pasado a la joven.

-Tranquilo fiera, tu chica está bien- le dijo tranquilizándolo- Pero nuestra jefa no- dijo amargamente- Un puto payaso se la llevó mientras la maga molía a palos al bicho. Si tan solo la hubiéramos creído cuando nos habló del payaso- dijo frustrado golpeando la pared con el puño.

-La encontraremos- dijo Gray con determinación levantándose y saliendo de la cabaña, ignorando las advertencias del leñador.

Fuera de la tienda Juvia estaba analizando la escena del crimen anotando todo lo que veía e intentando encontrar una pista que la condujera a la capataz, pero no había nada, esta parecía haberse esfumado como por arte de magia.

-Has encontrado algo, Sherlock- le dijo Gray por la espalda.

-Gray-sama, usted tiene que descansar vuelva rápido o sus heridas empeoraran- le respondió Juvia preocupada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- le dijo sonriendo enérgicamente.

La chica estaba preocupada por Gray, pero sabía que era un cabezota y que no le haría ningún caso por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejarle participar en el rastreo.

-Nada, se han esfumado- dijo pesimista Juvia.

Se sentía una extraña aura mágica en la zona, pero aparte de eso no había más pistas. Estaban bloqueados y tenían que pensar en algo rápido, tenían poco tiempo para encontrar a la mujer viva y no había ninguna pista. Hicieron memoria, cualquier detalle les sería de ayuda, intentaban concentrarse pero los ladridos frenéticos del lobo no les dejaban abstraerse.

-Eso es- dijo Juvia- el lobo puede rastrear a su dueña.

-Genial Juvia eres fantástica- le felicitó Gray mientras iba a por el lobo.

La joven se puso a hervir por el halago.

Guiados por el lobo, entraron en la ciudad, pasaron calles sin problemas de tráfico ya que el lobo provocaba el miedo en los transeúntes y les hacía apartarse. El lobo se paró en seco y su lomo se erizó a la vez que gruñía, delante había una casa que conocían y a la cual no les hacía gracia regresar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Bufón acorralado**

A la de tres, le indicaba con las manos Gray a su compañera. Uno, dos y… Pumm, la puerta salió volando de una patada y los magos entraron apuntando a derecha e izquierda esperando que el payaso o James los intentara emboscar.

El lobo avanzó al frente olisqueando la estancia, los magos entraron en las habitaciones de la casa para encontrar pistas. Nada, ni rastro de James, el payaso o la capataz, mas de repente el perro empezó a rascar frenéticamente el suelo del baño a la vez que aullaba lastimosamente, los magos se dirigieron a su posición y retiraron las tablas del suelo para encontrar un camino subterráneo.

Se deslizaron por este, al entrar y temiendo que hubiera trampas en el túnel, lanzaron una refriega de estacas de hielo y torbellinos de agua respectivamente para desactivar cualquier sensor que les pudiera causar molestias durante su estancia.

Pasaron raudos, iluminados por el brillante hielo de Gray, siguiendo una ruta única durante varios kilómetros. El perro se había adelantado y llevaban rato sin escucharlo, lo cual los inquietaba. Llegaron a una puerta metálica llena de manchas de sangre la cual desprendía una gran aura mágica.

-¿Cuál es la música de la vida?- dijo la puerta en un susurro.

Genial adivinar acertijos, este tipo de cosas no le gustaban nada a Gray, temía que si se equivocaban seguramente se activaría alguna trampa letal la cual no tendrían tiempo de esquivar.

-El silencio hermano- respondió Juvia convencida.

¿Qué? Juvia había respondido sin titubear, el mago estaba anonadado aunque bastante acongojado con lo que pudiera ocurrir si esta se había equivocado, no dudaba de ella, pero el hecho de poder ser trinchado como un pavo por un millón de pinchos que salían del techo como en las pelis de caza-tesoros no le hacía especialmente gracia.

-Se te da la bienvenida- susurró la puerta a la vez que se abría.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido Juvia?- dijo Gray impresionado de que la chica hubiera dicho la respuesta correcta a tal velocidad.

-Umm, en realidad no lo sabía Gray-sama- dijo inocentemente- solo respondí lo mismo que Ragnark El Rojo, respondió cuando la puerta susurrante del Palacio del Infierno le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Cada día me sorprendes un poco más- dijo Gray cambiando su cara de interrogación, por una sonrisa cálida. Ragnark El Rojo fue el héroe norteño que liberó el norte de Fiore de los demonios helados de Zeref, estos hechos fueron relatados en la obra Lágrimas de hielo del juglar Gieve, un libro bastante difícil de entender.

Cruzaron el último trecho del túnel y llegaron a una habitación circular totalmente sellada, en su interior encontraron un tótem con una calavera de madera y cuervos petrificados sobre esta. Amarrada a este ídolo de madera, encontraron a la capataz con las ropas desgarradas y varias perforaciones por el cuerpo, pero aún estaba viva.

Los magos se acercaron a desatarla, a la vez que le introducían en la boca un caramelo regenerador, una de las últimas invenciones del Consejo Mágico, el cual dotaba de una regeneración extraordinaria a todo el organismo.

-Marchaos, va a volver- dijo medio muerta la señora- Va a volver, el bufón.

La puerta se cerró de súbito y el cuerpo inerte del lobo, desmembrado y decapitado, surcó la habitación y calló delante de los magos y la capataz. El atroz crimen lo había cometido una figura vestida totalmente de negro, con una gran melena roja y que tapaba su cara con la cabeza del animal jugando con ella a modo de espectáculo titiritesco. La figura los miró y retiró la cabeza de su rostro mostrándoles la cara descompuesta de un loco y macabro James.

-Hola mis queridos hervívor…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que Gray saltó hacia él y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzó volando con tanta fuerza que rompió la puerta susurrante y envió al forense al interior del oscuro túnel.

-Jajaja- rió insanamente James- tres más, tres herbívoros más y el espíritu aparecerá- decía realizando movimientos bruscos mientras se estiraba la piel de la cara- Aparecerá y le mataré, le mataré, los mataré a todos, a él, a la druida, a todos- gimoteaba mientras invocaba una guadaña de niebla.

Niebla, esa era su magia. Por eso podía aparecer y desaparecer sin problemas, así como, materializar seres uniendo la niebla a un objeto. Todo cobraba sentido.

Sin seguir escuchando las sandeces que decía los magos se quitaron las prendas superiores, como era costumbre en ellos a la hora de pelear, y empezó la frenética lucha. Una danza de cortes ocurrió en la cueva, James movía hábilmente su guadaña apuntando a los puntos vitales de los magos y estos se veían en problemas para esquivarlos y contraatacar, el bufón no seguía un patrón de ataque solo seguía su instinto y locura, lo que lo hacía letal e impredecible. Los magos trataban de alejarse del alcance de su arma para atacarlo desde la distancia, mas este siempre se les ponía delante y les impedía finalizar el hechizo de ataque. La pelea se volvía más cruenta con cada minuto que pasaba, las paredes estaban totalmente marcadas de guadañazos y los magos habían recibido varios cortes superficiales mientras que el payaso estaba intacto y se burlaba de ellos mientras les embestía.

-Creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar-dijo burlándose de ellos- queréis poneros serios de una vez- dijo a la vez que apuntaba a la cabeza de lobo y chasqueaba los dedos.

Niebla surgió de esta, la cual se materializó con forma de cuerpo de hombre lobo, que también empezó a atacarles. Viendo que las cosas empeoraban para ellos, Gray decidió arriesgarlo todo a un único movimiento.

Corrió hacia la guadaña de James y la interceptó con las dos manos recibiendo un gran corte en sus palmas, a la vez que usó su magia para congelar la guadaña, esta cambió de estado por el repentino bajón de temperaturas y se convirtió en una mezcla de nieve, granizo y escarcha que Gray absorbió para recuperar fuerzas. La bestia atacó a Gray, pero esta también se deshizo por la baja de temperatura.

-Ahora, Juvia- gritó Gray retrocediendo por la fuerza del anterior mandoble.

Juvia cogió la cara de James y elevó la temperatura de su cuerpo quemándola y dejando sin sentido al mago oscuro.

Horas más tarde los magos salieron de la casa del forense, cargando a la mal herida capataz. Se vieron obligados a atravesar un tumulto de curiosos que los paraban e intentaban averiguar qué había ocurrido. La policía local llegó acompañada por el alcalde y su séquito de burgueses. Al mismo tiempo llegaron las tropas del Consejo, que guiados por las indicaciones de los magos, arrestaron a James y lo trasladaron a la prisión del Consejo a la espera de un juicio. El equipo médico del Consejo, trasladó a la capataz a un centro médico tras los tratamientos de emergencia.

Los magos estaban descansando alejados de todo el bullicio. Después de que los médicos los vendaran se alejaron con disimulo de la zona, cosa que no fue difícil ya que el alcalde se puso a acaparar toda la atención atribuyéndose el logro de la captura del asesino. Gray y Juvia no le dieron mayor importancia, en cierto modo lo preferían, pero una persona se acercó a ellos, era el leñador que había vigilado a Gray cuando este cayó inconsciente en la pelea contra el monstruo del bosque.

-Mil gracias chicos- les dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la vez que una lagrimilla se escapaba de su ojo.

-No hay de que- dijeron los magos al unísono- es nuestro trabajo. Se levantaron y le tendieron la mano, el leñador se la estrechó con bastante fuerza y se despidió de los chicos.

Los jóvenes magos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la posada, mañana aún tenían trabajo que realizar.

-Ese monstruo del bosque es un Leshen- le comentó Juvia a Gray- un espíritu protector de los bosques, cuyo símbolo son los cuervos.

-Tsk, dónde está el Cerebro de Flamas cuando se le necesita- dijo Gray recobrando su buen humor.

Juvia sonrió y prosiguió su explicación.

-Este tipo de monstruos son bastante poderosos, se teletransportan envolviéndose en bandadas de cuervos y atrapan a sus presas con raíces, también pueden llamar a las fuerzas del bosque en su ayuda- dijo recordando una guía de bestias míticas de los bosques que había leído años atrás.- Para expulsarlo de la zona es necesario encontrar su tótem y destruirlo, eso atraerá a la bestia e impedirá que esta vuelva a aparecer una vez derrotada.

Gray escuchó atentamente, no quería que ese Leshen o como se llamara lo volviera a coger desprevenido.

-Tengo una ligera idea sobre dónde puede estar el tótem- finalizó Juvia.

-Entonces vamos mañana- dijo Gray abriendo la puerta de la posada.

Se dirigieron a la habitación y se fueron a dormir, una situación un tanto incómoda de la cual ninguno de los dos se percató ya que estaban tan cansados que cayeron rendidos al instante de entrar en contacto con las suaves sábanas de algodón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- La historia tras la bestia**

Al alba, deambulaban por calles desiertas los dos magos rumbo al Círculo de Druidas. La misión estaba llegando a su fin, aunque por parte de algunos ya se había dado por finalizada al atrapar al asesino James, mas los leñadores seguían bajo la amenaza del Leshen y los dos jóvenes no iban a dejarlos tirados ni a abandonar la misión tan cerca del final, además no se podían permitir ensuciar el nombre de su gremio.

Entraron al Bosque Viejo, una de las pocas zonas que se mantenían relativamente vírgenes después de la tala abusiva. Su tránsito por este fue muy desagradable, era un bosque excesivamente frío y sombrío, solo se escuchaba el graznido de los cuervos, el camino se cortaba en gran parte del trayecto y se tenían que apartar muchas veces de este para poder avanzar, siempre al norte, como les había indicado el posadero horas atrás. Telarañas y ramas eran apartadas bruscamente para abrir el camino, figuras proyectadas por las ramas engañaban a los jóvenes y les obligaban a estar totalmente alerta. Ya empezaban a hartarse de todo ese ambiente, si Natsu hubiera estado con ellos otro gallo cantaría, claro está que el bosque entero y puede que también la ciudad hubieran acabado en llamas.

De repente sintieron una gran carga mágica delante de ellos, avanzaron a prisa seguros de que ya habían llegado y efectivamente, se encontraban en el Círculo de los Druidas, un claro del bosque en el cual una gran cantidad de mesas repletas de ingredientes alquímicos formaban en círculo alrededor de una laguna en cuyo centro había una gran piedra con runas antiguas las cuales solo Levy o Freed hubieran entendido.

Los magos observaron por un momento aquella maravillosa zona llena de una luz añil preciosa, nada que ver con el sombrío bosque que acababan de atravesar. Y mayor regocijo sintieron cuando atisbaron el tótem del Leshen. Juvia había acertado.

-Ahora solo queda destruirlo y ponerle punto y final a esta aventura- dijo Gray dirigiéndose hacia el tótem a la vez que preparaba un Ice Make Drill para pulverizar el místico ídolo.

-Deteneos- dijo una voz femenina a la vez que varias raíces surgieron del suelo para atrapar a Gray, el cual estuvo atento y las esquivó sin problemas.

Los jóvenes miraron el punto de origen de la voz, era una joven de unos 20 años de tez morena y con el pelo plateado, ojos verde esmeralda y extraños ropajes pertenecientes a algún pueblo celta. Era una druida, puede que fuera la misma persona a la que James nombró antes de empezar la batalla.

-Deteneos o el bosque entero morirá- dijo suplicante la muchacha.

-Pensaba que los druidas habían sido expulsados de la zona- dijo amenazante Gray, no se fiaba de alguien que intentaba proteger a un monstruo como el Leshen- No venimos a matar al bosque, solo a vengar a aquellos que han muerto presa del Leshen.

-Si el Leshen muere, el bosque será talado sin piedad- dijo firmemente la joven.

-Nuestro trabajo es destruir al ser que se ha cobrado tantas vidas inocentes- dijo persuasiva Juvia, no le agradaba la idea de que talaran aquel claro tan precioso pero eran asuntos en los que nada podía hacer.

-No fue culpa del guardián del bosque. La tala masiva y un falso ídolo lo enloquecieron y le hicieron salir de su raciocinio- dijo con voz temblorosa- Sí, se ha cobrado muchas vidas inocentes, incluyendo la de alguien muy importante para mí- dijo en voz baja mientras dos ríos surcaban sus rosadas mejillas. Tras un momento recobró la compostura- Si me permitís me gustaría explicaros lo que sucedió y después dejaré que ejerzáis vuestro juicio, aunque dependiendo de la decisión que toméis podríais o no salir de este bosque.

Gray se apoyó en un árbol y Juvia se sentó en un tocón que simulaba una silla, ambos escucharon el relato de la joven, mas no les hacía nada de gracia esa amenaza final, aun así analizarían el caso de forma objetiva tras oír lo que tenía que decir. La chica empezó.

-Hace tres meses, unos hombres de negocios vinieron a Whiterun. Con sus fajos de dinero hicieron que el hijo mayor de Lord Belphegor asesinara a su padre e industrializara la ciudad para conseguir más dinero- hizo una pausa- la codicia lo había dominado y nada le importó con tal de conseguir más dinero. Expulsó a hombres, mujeres y niños fuera de sus hogares natales, derribó sus viviendas, extorsionó a los propietarios de tierras y finalmente nos expulsó a los druidas, anegando que éramos brujos que servían a Zeref- tragó saliva- tras esto empezó a talar el bosque sin control, lo cual enfureció al espíritu del bosque, pero yo permanecí aquí y lo intenté calmar durante estos tres meses.

-Y ¿por qué no te fuiste con tus hermanos celtas?- preguntó Juvia curiosa.

-Porque esta es mi tierra y…- titubeó por un momento pero al final se decidió- y porque había algo que aún me ataba a esta tierra, algo más importante que el deber de proteger el bosque. Yo, estaba enamorada de un hombre y él lo estaba de mí- dijo recordando tristemente- aunque su hermano no lo aceptó decidimos estar juntos y vino a vivir con nosotros los druidas.

-Ese hermano sabes a qué se dedicaba- la interrumpió Gray, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Sí, era médico o algo por el estilo, creo que trabajaba con cadáveres- dijo sin entender por qué lo preguntaba- Michel no hablaba mucho sobre él, decía que siempre había llevado una mala vida pero que ahora intentaba cambiar.

Gray asintió y le indicó que continuase. Su sospecha era correcta, James era el hermano del amante de la druida.

-Cuando el hijo del Lord nos exilió, solo mi amado y yo nos quedamos para negociar con el Leshen- dijo trabajosamente- el espíritu aceptó permitir que los humanos talaran una parte del bosque, siempre que cada año le dejaran replantar los árboles y hacerles crecer usando su magia por el día de los difuntos. El nuevo Lord no aceptó estos términos y nos ignoró. En una primera instancia el Leshen levantó grandes murallas de ramas contra los leñadores, lo cual fue muy efectivo. Pero, un día el Leshen enloqueció y no pudo suprimir más sus instintos primarios dedicándose a la caza de humanos- dijo tristemente casi al borde de las lágrimas otra vez- fue entonces cuando atacó y mató a Michel-dijo amargamente rompiendo a llorar. Se pasó la manga por sus ojos enrojecidos y prosiguió-pero él no es malo, ayer volvió a mí y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, dice que una oscura fuerza lo atraía y enloquecía, esta fuerza sacrificaba gente en su nombre para invocarle y hacerle perder la cordura.-dijo confiando en la palabra del espíritu del bosque.

Al acabar, la joven no pudo contener las lágrimas y se derrumbó por completo, Juvia se acercó a ella compadecida y la consoló.

Todas las piezas encajaban. En un primer momento, James hizo enloquecer al Leshen para que acabara con la druida y así su hermano volviera a su lado, pero no salió como él quería, el Leshen mató a su hermano y en consecuencia James dentro de su locura encontró lógica en culpar a la druida del fallecimiento de su prójimo, y para finalizar, intentó atraerla invocando y matando al Leshen para cobrar su venganza.

-Yo solo veo a un único culpable aquí- dijo fríamente Gray, su cara era inexpresiva y nadie sabía lo que podría estar maquinando su frío cerebro- todo es culpa del viejo pervertido- sentenció- le haremos aceptar las condiciones del contrato con el Leshen y después notificaremos a la princesa Hisui lo sucedido con el anterior Lord, tendrá que responder ante el reino de por sus crímenes- dijo golpeando con rabia el árbol en el que estaba apoyado, Gray no consentiría que alguien que había tenido los pocos escrúpulos de asesinar a su propio padre gobernara ninguna ciudad.

-Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad-les agradeció la druida aún arropada en los brazos de Juvia.

-Tú, ve a ver a los leñadores y explícales las condiciones para que el Leshen deje de atacarles- le ordenó Gray en tono autoritario, su paciencia había acabado y solo la ira se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos azules- diles que vas de nuestra parte y te escucharán.

Tras esto Gray salió hecho una furia del bosque, iba a por el alcalde y nadie le iba a parar.

-Tu novio tiene mucha mala leche, espero que no sea así contigo- le dijo a Juvia la druida ya más calmada.

-Gray-sama no es mi novio, él y yo emm…- dijo Juvia muy nerviosa y toda sonrojada. Después de un momento se tranquilizó- Creo que debería ir a calmarle o la cosa se podría torcer bastante-dijo mientras salía del bosque siguiendo al joven y despidiéndose de la druida.

Juvia alcanzó a Gray justo antes de que este derribara la puerta de la casa del alcalde y lo apaleara hasta que se hubiera quedado satisfecho.

-Espere Gray-sama, Juvia tiene un plan- dijo atoradamente intentando detenerlo.

Gray se volvió con cara de perro.

-Juvia sabe cómo hacer que este tipo pague por lo que ha hecho sin exponer a Gray-sama, si Gray-sama va a por él de forma personal y lo agrede podrían entrar en un complicado juicio y esto dañaría la imagen de Fairy Tail y Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no quiere dañar al gremio- dijo atoradamente.

Gray se paró a recapacitar en lo que su amiga había dicho y no tuvo más remedio que aplacar su ira y seguir su idea.

-Está bien- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cambiar su plan de hacerle morder el suelo por el plan de la joven- ¿De qué va tu plan?

-Es secreto, Gray-sama, usted solo tiene que entrar ahí y dejar actuar a Juvia- le dijo confiada.

El chico aceptó a regañadientes.

Dentro se repitió el mismo procedimiento de la vez anterior, el mayordomo les guio a la sala y el alcalde les estaba esperando con una bolsa llena de jewels.

-Fantástico, habéis librado a la ciudad de un gran mal y me hacéis que pueda seguir ganando dinero- les felicitó el alcalde entregándoles la bolsa de jewels y despachándolos rápidamente con asco.

-La verdad es que tenemos algo que pedirle señor Luss MarTan- dijo Juvia con una voz dulce y una mirada inocente en su rostro.

-Agg ¿qué queréis ahora niñatos estúpidos?-dijo cabreado.

-Juvia solo quiere decirle que lo lamenta mucho por lo mal que lo trató la última vez y que desde entonces está muy apenada- dijo mientras se mordía un dedo sensualmente.

¿Qué? Gray no entendía nada de lo que Juvia estaba haciendo, pero decidió hacerle caso y no intervenir.

-Ohh, jovencita así que te arrepientes por haberme tratado mal, bueno aún no es tarde para que me lo compenses- dijo lascivamente.

-Sí, Juvia se lo compensará pero Juvia quiere que usted haga algo por ella, algo privado- dijo acercándose al viejo pervertido, el cual tenía una visible excitación en su cuerpo.

-Sí, sí y qué quieres que haga dime- dijo mientras intentaba tocar el trasero de Juvia.

-Irse al infierno- dijo cambiando radicalmente su voz, expresión y todo su ser. Juvia aprovechó la cercanía para convertir su brazo en agua e introducirlo en el cuerpo de viejo agarrando su corazón a la vez que creaba una cadena de agua que apresaba al alcalde al sillón.- Mira viejo verde, tienes dos opciones: la primera firmar el tratado con el Leshen, dimitir de tu puesto y entregarte a la justicia por tus crímenes- Juvia decía esto con una mirada gélida como la de un demonio, mientras el viejo se retorcía de terror- o dos, te arranco el corazón y alego que fue protegiendo a mi compañero al cual intentaste matar porque te paró cuando intentabas violarme- dijo apretando el corazón del hombre- tú decides, la decisión es tuya sin presión- dijo burlona mientras lo miraba con asco.

-La uno, la un- agg- gimoteaba el hombre sin respiración.

Juvia lo estampó contra el suelo y le dio pluma y pergamino para que lo pusiera por escrito.

Gray estaba alucinado, ese cambio de actitud, esa dureza, esa mirada asesina en el rostro de una joven tan dulce, le gustaba, sí, le gustaba esa actitud dura y fría de Juvia, tanto que se había excitado cuando la chica había insinuado lo de arrancarle el corazón a ese imbécil, ¿qué coño le pasaba? ¿Le ponían cachondo los asesinatos?, no… era el contraste entre la calidez que Juvia tenía cuando estaba con él y la frialdad que podía desarrollar cuando se enfadaba, exactamente igual que él.

Después de conseguir lo que habían ido a buscar se largaron de ahí.

-Gray-sama, perdón por mostrarle esa faceta oscura de Juvia- dijo la chica muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho y dicho- Juvia utilizó las técnicas de persuasión que aprendió en Phantom Lord.

-No, no pasa nada, no tienes por qué disculparte- dijo Gray despreocupadamente. Todo tenía lógica si se trataban de técnicas propias de Phantom Lord- En cierto modo, no puedo decir que me desagrade esa faceta tuya- dijo Gray en voz baja.

-Eeh Gray-sama a usted ¿le gustan esas cosas?- Juvia le había oído.

-Claro que no, idiota- dijo Gray muy avergonzado porque la chica le había escuchado y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a caminar más rápido para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Espere Gray-sama, Juvia comprará un látigo y una fusta al volver a Magnolia- decía persiguiendo al joven mago.

Los dos magos volvieron a Magnolia, satisfechos por el trabajo que habían realizado. Esperaban buenas nuevas sobre los cambios que acontecerían a Whiterun, puede que no volviera a ser aquella apacible villa de antaño, pero por lo menos esperaban encontrar una ciudad más justa y ecológica si alguna vez regresaban.

 _ **-Fin-**_


End file.
